A Smirk Upon Her Lips
by verynahcewritings
Summary: 'Astrid had been acting strange all afternoon. Every time she happened to cross paths with me she would give me a brief little smirk. There was something unsettling in the way the corner of her mouth turned upward, it sent shivers down my spine.' Oneshot


Astrid had been acting very strange all afternoon. Every time she happened to cross paths with me she would make eye contact and give me a brief little smirk. There was something unsettling in the way the corner of her mouth turned upward, it sent shivers down my spine on multiple occasions. We hadn't spoken at all today, with the exception of a quick 'good morning' in the mead hall earlier.

I had been running the shop all day, mending swords, melting metal, filling molds, and sharpening axes. I had even begun working on a few of my own designs towards the end of the day. I had gotten so into my work that I hadn't even noticed her walk in until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, startling me and causing me to nearly drop the hammer I had been using on my good foot. I turned around to face her as she laughed at my expense. "God, Astrid, you scared me."

"You should definitely learn to be more aware of your surroundings," she said playfully, the same gleam in her eye present, although not nearly as prevalent. She loved watching me work with metal, she told me that it was one of the most sensual things she had ever witnessed.

"You don't have to stop working," she said, raising an eyebrow and smirking at me. There it was again, that teasing little grin. I shuddered as chills ran down the length of my back, turning her little smirk into a full-fledged grin; she dragged her fingers slowly past my ribs and down across my hips as she pulled away from me, walking over to the other side of the table I did all of my metal work on. I grinned at her and picked up the hammer I had dropped, and began to pound out the appropriate shape for the particular piece of metal I was working with. She remained quiet as she watched me work, squirming around a bit, and changing her position every so often. Beads of sweat rolled off my nose, forehead, and down my back, my hair clung to my face.

As the weapon I was working with began to take shape, she began to slowly make her way over to me again, only this time, I was fully aware of her presence. "You're sweating quite a bit," she stated from behind me. She leaned closer to my face and placed a kiss on my ear.

"I could help you with that," she whispered, her lips brushing against the side of my neck. I shivered, and I felt it as her lips curved into a smile against my neck.

"Is that so?" I made sure to not look away from my work. She was teasing me, and I wasn't going to let her win. She nodded her head, rubbing her lips and nose lightly along my skin, and began to untie my apron from my waist and neck lifting it over my head in one fluid motion. She ducked under my arm and put herself between me and the work table. I kept my hands off her, despite the growing desire to touch her in all kinds of places, placing them on the table at her sides instead, effectively boxing her in. Her hands, however, were far more friendly and easy going, and they began to make their way up and under my shirt, her fingers making invisible patterns on my flesh as she pulled my shirt further up my body.

"Arms," she said, and without really thinking about what I was doing, I lifted my arms so that she could pull my shirt off my body completely.

She laughed at the dumbfounded expression on my face as I felt cold air embrace my heated body, but immediately forgot about that as her fingers brushed along my pants line, tickling and teasing me to no end. I made a face at her and groaned, "you're such a tease," I muttered. She smirked and pulled my body into hers, her hands found their way up my back, my neck, and into my hair. She was driving me crazy, and I couldn't take it any longer.

I brought my lips down to hers, capturing her in a passionate kiss, my arms traced the contours of her body, finding their way to her legs, lifting her onto the table. Her legs wrapped around my hips and pulled me even closer to her, and I couldn't help myself as a groan escaped from my throat and lips, which were greedily sucking on hers. Her hands had found my pants line again, and I could feel myself beginning to lose all sight of reason and decency; I hadn't even noticed her hands wedging themselves between the two of us until she pushed me off of her.

Once again, she left me standing there with a stupid look on my face as she smirked at me, winked, and ducked under my arm, walking toward the exit. I watched her as she walked, swinging her hips, entrancing me, exciting me further. I smiled, and quickly grabbed my shirt, throwing it over my head and running after her.


End file.
